전문 기술
전문기술은 플레이어의 캐릭터가 직업, 진영 또는 종족에 상관없이 배울수 있는 부수적인 기술이다. 고레벨 캐릭터의 도움이 없다는 가정하에서 초반에 습득할 수 있는 제조법등은 저레벨 플레이어에게 매우 유용하다. 인스턴스 던전에서 구할 수 있는 제조법들은 일반적으로 같은 레벨에서 만들수 있는 대부분의 아이템보다 좋지만 항상 그런것은 아니다. 많은 생산 아이템들은 능력치나 활용상의 이점에서 모든 레벨의 캐릭터들에게 매우 유용하게 사용된다. 플레이어의 캐릭터가 전문기술의 이점을 최대한 살리기 원한다면 캐릭터를 육성하면서 함께 전문기술 레벨을 올려가는 것이 좋다. 전문기술 레벨이 높아질수록 진영 평판의 보상이나 고레벨 인스턴스 던전에서 얻을 수 있는 제조법(어떤것들은 획득시 귀속이다.)들을 습득함으로써 전문기술의 유용성을 최대화 할 수 있다. 또한 전문기술을 통해 만들 수 있는 아이템을 완성하기 위한 몇몇 퀘스트들도 있다. 전문 기술과 보조 기술 전문 기술과 보조 기술은 다른 종류이다. 한 캐릭터는 2개의 전문 기술을 습득할수 있지만 꼭 가져야 하는것은 아니다. 한 캐릭터가 가질수 있는 보조 기술에는 제한이 없다. 전문 기술 전문 기술은 다음과 같이 3가지로 분류된다. "제작" 전문 기술을 가진 플레이어는 이 전문 기술을 사용하여 재료 아이템 (약초, 광석, 가죽 등)으로 아이템을 만들 수 있다. "채집" 전문 기술은 게임내에 존재하는 자원으로부터 아이템을 채집할 수 있는 기술이다. "기타" 전문 기술은 일반적으로 착용 가능한 아이템에 대한 부가적인 효과를 주거나 소모성 버프 아이템을 만드는 기술이다. 제작 전문 기술 연금술 - 약초나 다른 재료를 사용하여 물약, 비약, 영약, 오일 또는 다른 연금술 물품을 만들 수 있다. 대부분의 조제법은 약병을 필요로 한다. 고레벨의 연금술사는 정수 또는 주괴를 다른 정수나 주괴로 변환할 수 있다. 연금술사는 물약 대가, 비약 대가, 그리고 변환 대가로 세분화된다. 대장기술 - 대장 기술을 통해 무기 또는 사슬, 판금 방어구, 그리고 다른 유용한 아이템을 만들 수 있다. 대장장이는 또한 암석을 무기에 임시적인 버프를 주는 아이템으로 만들 수도 있다. 대장장이는 방어구 제작 대가, 무기 제작 대가로 분화되고, 무기 제작 대가는 다시 도검 제작 대가, 도끼 제작 대가, 망치 제작 대가로 세분화된다. 기계공학 - 기계공학은 기계적인 장치나 폭발물, 수류탄이나 양 폭탄, 기계 애완동물과 같은 장신구를 만들 수 있는 기술이다. 보통 이러한 아이템들은 주괴나 광석, 암석 등으로 만들어진다. 기계공학자들은 고블린 기계공학과 노움 기계공학으로 세분화된다. 가죽세공 - 가죽과 실타레 같은 아이템을 통해 가죽 방어구나 가죽 키트 등을 만드는 기술이다. 가죽세공인은 매우 낮은 레벨의 로브와 망토도 제작할 수 있으며 40레벨 이상의 사슬 방어구도 만들 수 있다. 가죽세공은 용 가죽세공, 원소 가죽세공 그리고 전통 가죽세공으로 세분화된다. 재봉술 - 재봉술은 천 방어구 또는 가방과 같은 천 제품을 제작할 수 있는 기술이다. 또한 리넨 옷감을 두루마리로 만드는 것과 같은 역할도 수행할 수 있다. 일반적으로 아이템을 제작하기 위해서는 여러종류의 실타레가 사용된다. 재봉술은 태초의 달빛매듭, 그림자 매듭, 주문매듭으로 세분화된다. 보석세공 - 반지, 목걸이, 장신구, 보석박힌 머리 보호구 또는 특별한 방어구나 무기에 장착할 수 있는 보석을 만드는 기술이다. 또한 보석세공으로 광석으로부터 희귀한 보석을 추출할 수도 있다. 채집 전문 기술 약초채집 - 필드 또는 몬스터의 시체에서 약초를 채집할 수 있다. 채광 - 광석, 보석, 다양한 종류의 암석등을 채광할 수 있다. 화로를 사용하면 광석을 주괴로 제련할 수도 있다. 채광용 곡괭이가 필요하다. 무두질 - 시체로부터 가죽을 채집할 수 있다. 무두질용 손칼이 필요하다. 기타 전문 기술 *마법부여 - 마법 가루, 정수, 결정 등을 사용하여 다양한 속성과 능력치 등을 장비에 부여할 수 있는 기술이다. 마법부여사는 또한 마법봉을 만들 수 있으며 무기에 임시적인 버프를 부여할 수 있는 오일도 제작할 수 있다. Inscription - (아직 구현되지 않음) 마법과 능력을 추가시킬수 있는 스크롤을 만들 수 있다. *주문각인 -리치왕때 등장한 전문 기술로 약초를 이용하야 주문각인을 만들수 있다. 보조 기술 요리 - 요리를 통해 만들어진 음식은 임시적인 버프를 제공한다. 응급치료 - 붕대와 해독제 등을 만들 수 있다. 낚시 - 호수, 강, 바다 등에서 낚시대를 사용하여 물고기를 잡을 수 있다. 탈것 타기 - 탈것에 타기 위해 필요한 기술이다. Companion Skills The idea of companion skills is to use one profession or skill to complement another. Some companion skills are obvious while others are not so readily appearant. The following is a list of recommended companion skills that generally work well together. It is by no means necessary to actually have both skills; however, having them both greatly lowers your character's reliance upon the auction house for materials. Thus, it is highly recommened to pair these skills together. Only crafting skills are listed here as they are reliant upon gathering skills. Two gathering skills can be used to make money if you are not interested in crafting at all: * Alchemy: The best companion skill for this profession is Herbalism. However, Fishing is also highly recommended as it supplies a number of oils needed for Alchemy. Since Fishing is a secondary profession, Herbalism can be taken simultaneously to assist with Alchemy. Oddly enough, at higher levels, Mining can be used to provide materials for some potions as well as transmutes. Check your server for auction house prices for both herbs and minerals. Choose the profession that has the highest sales prices and volume and use your profits to purchase the materials you cannot obtain for yourself. New players should stick with Herbalism and Fishing until they get used to dealing with the auction house. * Blacksmithing: The best companion skill for this profession is Mining. Ore is typically in high demand and thus expensive to purchase on the auction house. While blacksmithing does utilize components from other professions (mainly leather from skinning), it does not do so in sufficient quantity to justify losing a big money maker. Very few low-level blacksmithed items sell for more than the value of the materials needed to make them. Thus, blacksmiths should only make the most basic items that will either advance their craft (items with low material requirements) or produce money from the auction house (such as rods needed by enchanters or buckles needed by tailors). All other mined materials should be sold on the auction house for profit until your skill is sufficient enough to sell weapons and armor that are in high demand and sell for more than the value of their materials. Check your server's auction house frequently. Add-ons such as Auctioneer are very helpful in determining to craft for sale or post raw materials. * Engineering: The best companion skill for this profession is Mining. Ore is typically in high demand and thus expensive to purchase on the auction house. Like blacksmithing, engineering is ore intensive. However, it is also stone intensive and uses a fair number of gems. Mining provides most of the raw materials needed for engineering. While this trade also uses items provided by skinning, like blacksmithing it is not in sufficient enough quantity to justify not taking mining. The only time that it would be recommended to take any other profession along with engineering would be if you have someone (like and alt) that is supplying materials to you. Of course, any secondary profession is fine to take, but they just aren't complimentary to engineering. * Leatherworking: The best companion skill for this profession is Skinning. Skinning produces almost all of the raw materials needed to work leather. Additionally, you don't have to kill the creeps yourself in order to skin them. If the creature has been looted, a skinner can skin the corpse for leather, hide or scraps and a leatherworker can turn those items into usable pieces of leather or items. Similar to the above professions, leatherworking does occasionally utilize other professions' crafted or gathered materials. However, like the above professions, these are not in sufficient enough quantity to warrant not taking up skinning. * Tailoring: Unlike other primary professions, tailoring doesn't directly have any other associated companion profession as most of the raw materials are obtained by farming cloth from humanoids in the game. However, it is common practice to couple this profession with a gathering skill such as skinning, herbalism, or mining. It is also common practice to couple this profession with Enchanting. However, none of these are for the purpose of helping with tailoring. They are all for either making money on the auction house from selling raw goods to other professions, or for increasing the enchanting profession's skill. Tailors that do not wish to pick up the enchanting profession should consider Skinning. This is for two reasons. First, skinning provides a few items needed by tailors (such as leather for tailored boots or bags). Secondly, both skinning and tailoring are professions that rely upon gathering items from creeps that you will be killing in the game anyway. In other words, if you kill a humanoid, it will most likely be dropping cloth for your tailoring. If you kill a beast or dragon, you can skin it to grab useful materials. Having both Tailoring and Skinning is a great way to both save and make money at the auction house. * Jewelcrafting: The best companion skill for this profession is Mining. Ore is typically in high demand and thus expensive to purchase on the auction house. Like blacksmithing and engineering, jewelcrafting is ore intensive. Additionally, jewelcrafting needs gems and these are obtained either from mining drops directly or from prospecting ore mined. Jewelcrafting uses so little from other professions that it would not be advisable to couple it with anything other than mining. However, like engineering, if you have an alt with the mining skill that can provide the raw materials then another profession can be taken instead of mining, such as engineering. * Enchanting: Oddly enough, one of the best companion skills to enchanting happens to be enchanting. This is because this skill also provides the dis-enchanting ability that is used to produce the materials needed to enchant. However, it is a common practice to couple enchanting with Tailoring. This is mainly because tailoring requires no gathering skills whatsoever and can produce many green items that can be dis-enchanted to obtain the materials for the enchanting craft. If you do not like farming for cloth, or if the cost of leather is cheaper on the auction house, then Leatherworking can also produce the green items needed for the dis-enchanting process. However, this practice (though not unheard of) is not typical as everyone can farm for cloth and only someone with the skinning profession can farm the leather needed by leatherworkers. Note that it is also customary for enchanters to farm green and blue items from instanced dungeons to provide the materials needed for their craft. * Cooking: While cooking is a secondary profession and utilizes many dropped meats from creatures in the game, its companion skill is Fishing. Indeed, until patch 2.4 is released, there is no way to get the cooking skill up to high level without taking up fishing or purchasing the raw fish from someone who has taken up the skill. However, as noted, patch 2.4 will be correcting this short-fall and remove the need to take fishing to advance cooking. It should be noted though that fishing and cooking go hand-in-hand with each other and it is still recommended to take both skills regardless of the upcoming patch. Don't forget that since both are secondary skills, you can have both of them in addition to two primary skills. Increasing skill As you increase in a skill, more recipes reach a 0% chance to increase the skill (at this point the recipe will appear grey in the profession window). When a recipe turns green, a skill raise seldom occurs. A yellow recipe will raise the skill by roughly 50% of the number of iterations. An orange recipe always raises the skill 1 point (the exception to this rule being Skinning, wherein skinning a corpse which appears orange does not guarantee a skill increase, and often many such corpses must be skinned in order to raise the skill). The chance of skilling up changes within a color band as well. For example, if a particular item goes from orange to yellow at 240 and from yellow to green at 255, the chance of skilling up will be almost as good as orange from 240-245, middling from 245-250, and barely better than green from 250-255. It is often beneficial to make high yellow items to skill up more cost effectively than orange items, but low yellow items should only be used if inexpensive (or if profitable!). Bonus to skill You can also increase your skill level with certain racial abilities, items, and enchants. Principally the chance to skill up is based off of the characters base skill level - i.e. the skill level before the racial or item bonus. This makes it much easier to level up the skill. The Draenei Jewelcrafting skill bonus of 5, for example, means that a recipe that turned from orange to yellow at 30 for other races would not turn yellow until 35 for a Draenei jewelcrafter. 종족별 전문기술 어떤 종족들은 종족 특성으로 특정 전문기술에 대한 보너스 숙련도를 받는다. * 노움 → +15 기계공학 * 타우렌 → +15 약초학 * 드레나이 → +5 보석세공 * 블러드엘프 → +10 마법부여 Enchants Certain enchants give profession skill bonuses. * Enchant Gloves - Fishing adds 2 to Fishing skill. * Enchant Gloves - Herbalism adds 2 to Herbalism skill. * Enchant Gloves - Mining adds 2 to Mining skill. * Enchant Gloves - Skinning adds 5 to Skinning skill. * Enchant Gloves - Advanced Mining adds 5 to Mining skill. * Enchant Gloves - Advanced Herbalism adds 5 to Herbalism skill. Equipment Certain items give profession skill bonuses. * adds +10 to Skinning skill. * adds +10 to Skinning skill. * adds +5 to Mining skill. * adds +5 to Herbalism skill. * See Boosting Your Fishing Skill for a table of the many items that add to Fishing skill. These items can allow you to skin creatures with levels greater than 70, or catch fish in areas that require greater than 375 Fishing skill. Proficiency levels Professions can be trained to 5 levels of proficiency. Some of the skills, especially gathering and secondary skills, do not have character level requirements for some levels. All require level 5 to get apprentice. All the primary, crafting skills have the level requirements. All the secondary skills have a quest which is given only at or above the level requirement for Artisan. (A quick rule of thumb to calculate the max skill points is: floor(level/10)*75 + 75, which is accurate for all titles except Master, which normally would be level 45 instead of level 50.) Reputation All of the skills have reduced cost to train depending on your reputation with the Faction to which the trainer belongs. Since you can generally have at least one reputation at Honored by 20th level, selecting where to train will save you (5% as compared to the cost when Friendly). This is also true for all recipes for the building professions. Trainers * The Trainer page has links to a comprehensive list of trainers for each profession/skill. * The Profession trainers by skill page is currently incomplete and out of date. Factions Many good high-level recipes are sold by factions. Faction grinding keeps many crafters busy for several weeks and can often be very expensive if you are not backed by a guild. It is not uncommon for a crafter to start out with two collecting professions (usually Skinning/Mining or Skinning/Herbalism), later learn the first production craft, and in the end learn a second production craft to maximize benefit from the faction. Unlearning a profession You may unlearn a profession and start a new one but this removes the chosen profession. If you were to learn it again, you would have to start leveling it from a skill level of 1 again. You will also forget any recipes you may have acquired in your old profession so they must be reacquired if you take it up again. The new profession you choose to replace it with also starts with a skill level of 1. You can unlearn a profession from your skills tab (the hotkey is k). To do so, click on the appropriate profession, and in the bottom part of the panel is a tiny icon that when moused over will tell you it lets you unlearn your profession. Be sure you really want to unlearn a profession; Blizzard will not undo it if you change your mind! See also *Farming is a term used to describe the act of gathering reagents/materials to make Profession items - usually referring to hard-to-find ingredients. See the Places to Farm article for more details. *Factions Page *1-300 Profession Guides * Professions/Beginner's Guide Translated by 친절한양자씨 2008년 4월 1일 (화) 11:03 (UTC) 분류:전문 기술 en:Profession